The Prince That Lost The Plot
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Prince Lumen ends up doing some overnight work, and it pays off in the end...well sort of... O.o


**_My 13th SR fic. _****_WARNING:_****_ Contains crack._**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Arachna Castle. Lumen was sitting in his office, looking bored as usual. "Looks like it's time for my nap..." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Sparkle opened the door, carrying a stack of documents.

Lumen stood up from his chair. "Sparkle, what do you wa-" He paused and noticed the huge pile of paper she was carrying.

"Are those more documents that need signing?" He asked his sister.

"Yep, there's about..." Sparkle looked up at the pile, carefully. "...100 pages."

Lumen groaned. "Ugh...I'm too tired to do all those!" He sat back down.

"It won't take you long to sign them all." Sparkle reassured him, walking over to his desk to put the pile down.

"Not long?! It'll take me hours!" Lumen wailed, placing his head on the desk.

"No it won't, all you need to do is put your signature on each of them." Sparkle told him.

The prince lifted his head and stared at the pile of paper with widened eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually do some work one once in a while..." he thought to himself. Then he remembered all those times where Hunter always said what a lazy bones he was.

"I'll sign them!" Lumen declared, raising his fist.

"That's great!" Sparkle replied, smiling.

"Uh...but first...what time is it?" Lumen asked Sparkle nervously.

"Late. Very late." Sparkle answered, yawning. "I better get to bed. Goodnight, Lumen."

"Goodnight." Lumen replied, as the princess left the office, closing the door behind her.

"I guess I'll go to bed too." Lumen said. Just as he was about to get up, he stopped and turned to look at the documents he'd been given. "Who am I kidding?! I can't go to bed yet, I must get all these signed!"

He grabbed one of the documents and then grabbed a pen. He then wrote his signature down on it and placed it on an empty space on his desk. "I'll sign them...EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ALL NIGHT!" He bellowed. He then began signing the remaining 99 pages of documents. Eight hours later, it was morning. Hunter, Corona, Magma and Sparkle were in the kitchen, having breakfast. Igneous was upstairs walking down the hall, heading towards Lumen's bedroom. Once he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Prince Lumen, are you going to join us for breakfast?" He called.

But there was no reply. Igneous tried knocking again.

Still no reply.

"That's funny." Igneous thought. "Hmm. Maybe he's in his office."

So he began heading towards the prince's office and knocked.

"Prince Lumen, are you in there?" He asked.

There was no reply. Igneous shrugged and began to walk away but suddenly he heard a loud cackle. The blue-haired Spider Rider was startled and turned around.

"What was that?!" He wondered.

He walked up to the office door and slowly opened it. He then peeked his head through. "Prince Lumen?" he said, his voice sounding nervous. He then looked more closely. There was Lumen, sitting on the floor, his back turned and documents lying next to him.

Igneous began to get worried. "My Prince, are you alrig-"

Suddenly, without warning, Lumen turned around and screeched.

"GGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT TTT OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT!"

Igneous's eyes widened in horror and he began screaming like a girl.

Sire, w-w-what's wrong with you?!" he asked, trembling.

He then noticed the prince's eyes, they were bloodshot and there was little bags under them. "Are you alright? You look like you haven't had any sleep." Igneous told him.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT LONG SIGNING ALL THESE DOCUMENTS!" Lumen replied, shouting.

He then began cackling wildly and put his hands on his head. "NO SLEEP!"

Igneous was shocked. Extremely shocked. "Uh...I think I'll...leave...you...alone...for a while...until you've calmed down, you should get some..." He then gulped. "...rest...and some help..."

The Arachnian Knight backed away slowly and then rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

Lumen just started for a few seconds and then his bloodshot eyes blinked.

"AHHHHHH, SHUT UP!" He yelled and then he collasped on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Oh that Lumen! XD R & R!**_


End file.
